


Under My Love-Love Umbrella

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Acceptance, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Age Difference, Airplanes, Androids, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anime, Artificial Intelligence, Asian Character(s), Bad Weather, Battle, Big Brothers, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon - Anime Dub, Canon Backstory, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canon Trans Character, Card Games, Celebrations, Character Development, Character(s) of Color, Children, Civil War, Comedy, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Compare and Contrast, Complete, Computers, Constructed Reality, Cosplay, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-cultural, Cultural References, Cussing, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cybercrimes, Cyberpunk, Dating, Depression, Despair, Devotion, Dialect, Dorkiness, Double Entendre, Doubt, Drowning, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Duel Monsters, Duelling, During Canon, Emoticons, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies, Episode Related, Ethical Dilemmas, Ethics, Evil Corporations, Evolution, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Loss, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fear, Ficlet, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Flying, Free Will, Freedom, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Games, Gender Identity, Genderswap, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Hacking, Happy, Happy Ending, Harm to Children, Hero Worship, Heroes to Villains, Het and Slash, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hobbies, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Human Resources, Human Sacrifice, Humanity, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, In-Jokes, Innocence, Inspired by Music, Internet, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Joyful, Justice, Knights - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, Laughter, Leviathans, Lies, Little Sisters, Loneliness, Love, Love Stories, Loyalty, M/M, Machines, Maids, Male Antagonist, Male Character of Color, Male Slash, Memes, Mental Anguish, Mentor/Sidekick, Merpeople, Minions, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Misgendering, Missions, Misunderstandings, Monsters, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Morality, Morally Ambiguous Character, Near Death Experiences, Nervousness, Oblivious, Ocean, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, POV Antagonist, POV Nonhuman, Pandora's Box, Partnership, Personal Growth, Pet Names, Philosophy, Plans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pride, Princes & Princesses, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Puns & Word Play, Queer Youth, Quests, Rain, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Canon, References to Depression, Regret, Reminiscing, Robotics, Robots, Role-Playing Game, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Scheming, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sea Monsters, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Change, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sisters, Slash, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Speciesism, Step-siblings, Strategy & Tactics, Survival, Survivor Guilt, Swearing, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Up, Teasing, Technology, Threats of Violence, Traditions, Tragedy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Trauma, Tricksters, Umbrellas, Unconsciousness, Understanding, Underwater, Urban Fantasy, Video & Computer Games, Villains, Virtual Reality, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Water, Word Games, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Ai and Roboppy successfully obtain SOL Technologies’ code key, and celebrate with a post-victory jaunt in the rain.





	Under My Love-Love Umbrella

Under My Love-Love Umbrella

Author’s Note: An “Ai-Ai Gasa” (lit. “Love-Love Umbrella”) is a Japanese custom where couples write their names under the picture of an umbrella as an indication of their love. Set immediately after episode 111. Influenced by imagery of Yusaku and Ai standing in the rain in the anime’s third opening. By all means, listen to Rihanna while reading. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS series.

Pairing: Established (canon) Ai x Roboppy.

Summary:

Ai and Roboppy successfully obtain SOL Technologies’ code key, and celebrate with a post-victory jaunt in the rain.

* * *

“That was a close one, su! I thought you were gonna lose, Aniki! Did you know Great Bubble Reef’s ATK would exceed Water Leviathan’s?”

“Who do you take me for? Of course I did! I set my Trap Card in case Blue Maiden tried anything! Pandor-chan had it right: My ability to escape danger is unmatched!”

“That’s my Aniki! Always thinking ahead, woohoo!”

Ai clasped the code key he procured from Akira.

“But Aniki, was what you said to them true? About having nothing to lose? I know you’re sad the other Ignis are gone, but what about me, su?”

“You’re my minion. You’re expendable. I’d drown you in the Marincess Battle Ocean just to shut you up!”

Roboppy hit rock bottom, not needing his bro’s help getting dunked underwater. The emoticon on his Duel Disk duplicated his destroyed expression.

“What are you, upset? Glitch, it’s called lying! With all that backseat Revolver cosplay you were doing during my Duel, I figured you could tell the difference! ‘If an AI is capable of lying and trickery, what more can they do’ and all that dreck!”

“Yay, desu!” Roboppy returned to form as smoothly as he fell. “I’m not the fall g-Ai! Banz-Ai!”

Those puns!

“That’s the spirit! Show me whatcha got!” The wordplay was firing Ai up.

They logged out of LINK VRAINS and transitioned directly into their SOLtiS, on solid ground compared to the Zaizens 12,000 metres above in the company jet.

It was raining buckets. A downpour so inundating, there weren’t even people or vehicles occupying Den City’s streets.

Ai collapsed his hand, opening an umbrella out of his wrist. Not that the weather bothered them much.

“This thing has too many useful functions…”

“Our own Ai-Ai Gasa, su!”

“There you go with the puns again! C’mon, now that we have the code key, let’s bust into SOL Technologies and sack human resources!”

“It’s a date, su!”


End file.
